dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:XERRD
The Glory of XERRD Well, I thought I'd vent a bit before I go into my picture. It explains why the picture is here. I was attempting to add some LEGO sets to "My Bag" on LEGO Shop. However, I was continually faced with an error message of some sort (which continues to this very moment). I eventually got frustrated enough that I decided to open LEGO Digital Designer and try to build something. But at the same time, I was becoming extremely impatient of DAATW delay. I understand that Than the Moa is preparing the LEGO RPG forum for the game, but after what, eight months? I started to get really annoyed. As I started to build, I thought about PeabodySam's humorous XERRD: For Science! strips and then I realized that Peasam had basically revealed the the physical features of all the scientists. So I went to work, constructing all of XERRD's major scientists (excluding Dr. Strangebrick, who defected anyway) in LEGO form. So here we are: Carolyne Provencal: No need to comment on her. She is built to my specification and included her so all named scientists can be together. Paulie Gonapus: Although slated to be a minor character, PeabodySam included sketches and a good description of Dr. Gonapus in the RPG, so I built him. I think I built him reasonable well. Michelle Glados: Eh, I like her the least. I was all for basing her off of Chell from'' Portal'', but then I found her drawing and found that she had no make-up and looks rather "plain," I suppose. So I tried to find the most monotonous, least happy face there is. In my opinon, it still isn't that good. Ronald Alexander: Nothing really to say, although now that Peasam has changed Rex/Dr. Rex's face to Jake Raines, the minifig could be more precise on LDD. Wallace Bishop: I included the Airport torso because he appeared to have a tie and looked more formal then Dr. Rex, but not Dr. Breen. His hair is based of PeabodySam's Dr. Bishop figure that he placed on a LEGO Universe property. Walter Breen: I wish LEGO had a gray-bearded face in LDD that wasn't smiley and didn't have an eyepatch. Alas, I had to use the smiley beard. I based Breen off of Wallace Breen from'' Half-Life'', so I gave him white hair. Zed Provhezor: He was interesting to make. I had to look at various drawings of Provhezor to make his hoverchair. I half-like it, but I think it could be better. The colors of the hoverchair are based on the Paradox colors used in XERRD's logo. Other then that, I don't like his head, but couldn't find anything better. This took about an hour to make I'm pretty happy with them. What do YOU think? BrikmanMcStudz 04:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's pretty good, although I can clearly see that you missed at least two scientists (Dr. Strangebrick and Jenny). If you want I can give you a basic idea of what both of them look like. ::How coincidental, Brikman. Although not recently (more like many months ago), I had a very similar goal in mind to recreate the XERRD scientists with known appearances (basically, not Strangebrick or Jenny) in LEGO Digital Designer. Keep in mind that these are not canon images, but loose interpretations that are also limited by LEGO Digital Designer software limitations. XERRDScientists2.png XERRDMarauders.png ::There are notable differences between our pictures, but this is mostly due to the different interpretations and uses of LEGO Digital Designer's available decorations. However, although we coped with them in different ways, you and I both ran into the same obstacles. Since you posted explanations for each character, I might as well do the same. I'll also say this: for lab coats in LEGO Digital Designer, I personally use the airport jacket, mainly due to the buttons. ::Zed Provhezor: Like you, I had difficulty finding a good face for Zed. While your face is probably more accurate (i.e. I will confirm that Zed definitely does not wear red sunglasses), I chose mine only because of the mouth. If it were possible, to recreate Zed I would use the face of the Mad Scientist from LEGO Studios, as that is the face that I directly based Zed's off of. We have two different interpretations of the hover chair, but what I find interesting is how similar they are in design. I'm not fully satisfied with my chair design either. Zed's legs are supposed to be transparent while his hip is a solid white color; this did not come out well in the screenshot, and I do think that I like your brick-built representation of Zed's hips and lack of legs better. ::Ronald Alexander: Not much to say here. Just the physical minifig imported into LEGO Digital Designer... of course, with different torso decoration and no hip/leg decorations. The Space Marauder gear is in Mutant T-Rex colors, with Break Jaw's helmet as foreshadowing of Dr. Rex's final form. ::Wallace Bishop: Again, our versions came out remarkably similar. If you had posted a week ago, they would have been exactly the same, since I formerly used that particular face decoration for Wallace. However, as Aanchir recently found several "hidden" decorations in LEGO Digital Designer, I have swapped it out for Panaka's face decoration, as it is slightly closer to how I imagine Wallace. The Space Marauder gear is based upon an early sketch I made for Wallace in his Marauder gear. ::Michelle Glados: I admit, based upon how I've been drawing Michelle in "XERRD: For Science!", your version's torso is more accurate than mine, which was based upon Andrewnuva199's version (also hence the Brick Yellow legs, yellow hands, and hair choice). I also chose a frowning female face for Michelle... although, now that I'm sitting here, typing this, and thinking about it, I think one of Aanchir's "hidden decorations" has a more neutral-looking female expression. As for her Space Marauder gear, it features a lot of silver because of her inspiration, and also a more streamlined breastplate because she's the only female Space Marauder of the group. ::Carolyne Provencal: Not much to say here. Just your original version of Provencal. In her Sorcerer gear, I gave her a hood instead of a hat, although I'm not entirely sure why... I also took many other liberties with the Sorcerer design. ::Walter Breen: You know, before the DesignByMe update, LEGO Digital Designer had an angry version of this face decoration, which was updated to a more cheerful expression for unknown reasons. Not many notable differences between our versions; just slicker hair on yours and a more suitlike jacket on mine. As for his Space Marauder gear, his gear is notably the only one that is prominently red... this makes him stick out, just like his gray suit makes him stick out of his labcoat-wearing companions. ::Paule Gonepus: Heh, we chose the exact same face and hair. His arms on the scientist design are taken straight from the LEGO Spider-Man 2 sets, but needed some improvisation for his Space Marauder design. Don't really care for his scientist design, as we have only seen his Space Marauder design in-game, regarding which I made prominently dark-gray because Dr. Octagonapus wears dark-gray (or is it black? In that case, black would probably work better). ::As I have said, these are loose interpretations at best and no more canon or noncanon than yours. But I do enjoy seeing your work, Brikman, as I enjoy seeing any artwork in any medium made for Dino Attack RPG, so don't feel discouraged just because we have different interpretations. Nice work. ::Also, speaking of XERRD, there are some new "XERRD: For Science!" strips uploaded today. --PeabodySam 21:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, if anyone is interested, here's a rough description of how I visualized Strangebrick and Jenny, in case anyone's interested in attempting to create them: Strangebrick: Suprisingly not much like his namesake (though I might eventually find a way to get him into a wheelchair). He wears a labcoat much like the other XERRD scientists. He has dark hair, and he is clean-shaven, with a pair of thin glasses (actually a bit like the Medic in TF2, though this is just a coincidence, as I created the character long before I started playing the game) Jenny: Due to her age she's alot smaller than the other scientists. I've always imagined her having long brown hair, an her face something showing both innocence and fear (she was after all raised by XERRD, and her first appearance was when she got caught by the team, whom she would be understandably afraid of).--A. Rand 22:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Disbanding Dr. Cyborg doesn't wish to disband XERRD. He wishes to reform it. Do you mind explaining where you got the idea that Dr. Cyborg wants to disband it from, PeabodySam Avmatoran (talk) 18:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :"A day after the battle, he had met with some scientists of XERRD. They had agreed with him that the best course of action was to rejoin Nexus Force after the cleanup from the battle and aftermath." http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=3955&st=1720#entry426084 :Sometimes, I read things that other people wrote and interpret it in a slightly different manner from what they actually meant. To me, "rejoining Nexus Force" meant the disbanding of XERRD as its own separate organization, i.e. with XERRD's members rejoining Nexus Force (presumably Paradox, to be precise), the actual XERRD organization will cease to exist and would be considered "disbanded". --PeabodySam (talk) 19:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::What I actually meant was that XERRD would work with Paradox. Sort of a combination of a group of consultants and a sub-faction. They would still be known as XERRD, and would still be classified as a separate group, but would work so closely with Paradox it doesn't appear that they are separate. It is a small, yet vital distinction. I'm sorry if I was unclear. Avmatoran (talk) 19:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC)